


Comets

by thoughtsfromaclutteredbrain



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: 3x07, F/M, KaraMel, Karamel Reunion, Legion - Freeform, Legion of SuperHeroes - Freeform, Mon-El POV, this is what i imagine went on in mon-el's mind during that scene, wake up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-10
Updated: 2017-12-10
Packaged: 2019-02-13 05:07:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12976638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thoughtsfromaclutteredbrain/pseuds/thoughtsfromaclutteredbrain
Summary: "This was impossible. She shouldn't have found him. She wasn't supposed to be here, but here she was, and she was coming towards him. Kara."[The 3x07 Karamel reunion from Mon El's POV]





	Comets

**Author's Note:**

> Parts of this fic are based off of theories going around, like what the Legion's mission is. There is no mention of Mon El's "marriage", since I'm still not sure if it's real or not and therefore chose not to include it. Imra is briefly mentioned a couple of times, as well as Jo Nah (Ultra Boy, member of the Legion). Enjoy!

As soon as Mon El opened his eyes, he knew something was wrong.

He looked around slowly, trying to regain his bearings from being in cryosleep for so long. He was still on his ship, which was a good thing, but it didn't take him long to realize why he had a bad feeling. He was the only one awake.

_Something went wrong_ , he thought. _We were all supposed to wake up together. What the hell happened?_

He didn't even have time to think about that before he heard a sound. It was times like these when he really wished he had Jo Nah's penetra-vision. That way, he would have been able to see through the walls of the ship and locate exactly what had caused the noise. Without it, however, he could only assume the worst.

_We're under attack._

Mon El wasted no time, rushing to get to the armory, and hoping that he wouldn't run into the intruders on his way there.

He couldn't help the quick rush of fear that he felt. He had never had to do this alone. Before, Kara always had his back on missions, and once he went to the 31st century, he had his friends in the Legion as backup. It was a scary thought to be the only one awake to protect the ship, but his friends needed him, in more ways than one.

Once he took care of the intruders, he had to wake his friends up. He wasn't supposed to do this alone. He couldn't do this alone. The plan required all of them, and there was no way he would be able to execute it all by himself. He had to wake them up.

He grabbed one of the big blaster guns off of the armory wall. He didn't know what type of intruders were on the ship, but he thought it was best to be prepared. As he wrapped his hands around the metal, he heard the sound again. This time, he was pretty sure he was able to pinpoint where it was coming from.

_They're by the pods._

His hand went instinctively to the chain around his neck, grabbing the necklace and praying a silent prayer for strength. It was a habit he had picked up seven years ago, when he had been thrust into the 31st century. Holding the necklace helped to give him courage.

He forced himself to push his fear down and pick up the pace. He had to make sure they didn't sabotage the pods. He had to protect his friends.

As he got closer, he was able to make out voices. Granted, he couldn't hear what was being said, or who was saying it, but it was enough to let him know that more than one person was aboard the ship. He sighed. This would have been a good time to have Imra's powers. She would have been able to take over their minds and get them to leave the ship without any confrontation. He shook those thoughts away. Jo Nah wasn't here. Imra wasn't here. He had to do this by himself.

He pointed his blaster in front of him as he slowly approached the door to the pod room. He placed his hand on the scanner on the wall to open the door. The light on the scanner turned green with his touch and the door opened slowly, making a loud noise as it did. He gripped the blaster tighter. There was no way the intruders didn't hear that. They were going to be ready for him.

He entered the room slowly, opting to stay in the shadows. He saw a flash of golden hair as one of the visitors turned towards him. Immediately, the eyes started glowing, reminding him of all the times that he had seen heat vision in action.

He didn't even think about who it could be before he fired. A single blast shot out of the gun. One of the intruders ducked, while the woman with the heat vision and golden hair simply put her arms up, blocking the shot. He saw the third person pointing a small gun his way as well. He had to tread carefully. It was three to one, and it didn't seem like his gun had done anything to stop them.

He didn't put any thought as to who these people could be. All he was focused on was thinking of a game plan to get out of this alive. He could now see that he was facing two men and one woman. The person in the back seemed to be unarmed, so if he could disarm the man in the front, the one in the back would be an easy target. Then he would have to trust his training and hope that he could take down the woman.

She put her arms down quickly, keeping her eyes on his shadow. "Don't shoot," she stated, her voice low and commanding.

The voice registered immediately in his brain, but he held his ground. For seven years, he had heard _her_ voice in every person he talked to, had seen _her_ face in every crowd, had felt her presence in his heart, and every time he had thought it was true, he found himself disappointed. He had lost hope for finding her years ago. Besides, nothing would be worse than seeing her at this point. He was here on a mission, and he hoped to do that without seeing her. Seeing her would make everything infinitely harder.

"Stay back," he warned, hating the way that his voice shook with the words. He had gotten so used to using Saturian around Imra that the language came naturally to him at this point.

"We're not here to hurt you," she continued, not seeming to have understood his words.

There it was again. _Her voice._

Against his better judgment, he stepped forward into light. He knew that he would be revealing himself, but he couldn't make out the faces of the intruders from where he was standing, and he needed to see them. He needed to know.

As he stepped forward, he felt all the air leave his lungs as his eyes met the woman's.

He could have convinced himself that he was imagining her voice. He could have convinced himself that he was just missing her again, the same way that he had every day for seven years. He could convince himself that his ears were playing tricks on him again, that he was hearing things and just making a mistake.

But there was no way he could mistake her eyes.

He came face-to-face with the brightest blue eyes he had ever seen. They were filled with love... Love for _him_. And he could instantly tell how sad the owner was by the fact that they were insanely blue. They were bright like... like comets.

_Comets._

It was really her. Of that, he had no doubt. It didn't matter what century, what universe, what world he was living in. He could never forget her.

It briefly registered that the other people were Winn and J'onn, but he could bring himself to tear his gaze from hers.

He saw her eyes widen as all the fight dissipated from her body. He could see the steely resolve she always had when coming face-to-face with an opponent leave her, and it was replaced with something else. Hope.

"Kara..." Her name left his lips without his intention. He felt his arms drop, lowering the blaster. He tried to maintain his grip on the gun, but his hands were shaking too badly. It clattered to the floor, but he didn't even care.

This was impossible. She shouldn't have found him. _She wasn't supposed to be here_ , but here she was, and she was coming towards him. Kara was walking towards him slowly, her eyes never leaving his. When she was close enough, she reached her hands out slowly. He didn't dare move; he was frozen in place as she lightly touched her hands to his cheeks. Her touch was soft and gentle and... almost too light, as if she was afraid he would disappear with her touch. He couldn't help himself from leaning into her touch, wanting to feel her.

Her eyes searched his face, her disbelief evident, before she pulled him close. Her hands traveled along his back, and her breath came out in short gasps. He could tell that she was trying her hardest to hold back sobs.

Despite wrapping his arms loosely around her and leaning into her warmth, he couldn't stop the feeling of dread from sinking into the pit of his stomach. This was all he had wanted for _so long_. For months and months, all he wanted was to find his way back to her embrace. For months, his sole focus had been finding a way home. But that was before he learned the truth. And now, seeing her again was the last thing he wanted, because it was only going to make his mission ten times harder.

Mon El had been wrong. He had thought nothing could hurt worse than losing her, and having to live without her. But in that moment, as he held Kara in his arms for the first time in seven years, he realized that living without her would hurt _much_ worse now that they had found each other again.

**Author's Note:**

> I do believe that the Legion's mission is to either save Kara from Reign, or help her defeat Reign, but they can't interfere until they need to. I don't think Mon El was supposed to wake up by himself, which is why he was so focused on waking them up and told Winn that "Kara would get hurt" if he didn't get back to the ship.
> 
> [I am also on Tumblr under the same name, thoughtsfromaclutteredbrain]


End file.
